


Not today, Charlie

by NotAnOrderlyKnight



Series: Don't Starve Maxwil Drabbles [5]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAnOrderlyKnight/pseuds/NotAnOrderlyKnight
Summary: Wilson falls asleep on Maxwell.





	Not today, Charlie

Maxwell was sitting next to Wilson. Well, his projected form was at least. It surprised him how easy it was to escape that dark, desolate throne room by spending time with the scientist.

Over the past couple hours, the two of them had been discussing mundane things. Or, at least, as mundane as things could be in the Constant. During the course of the conversation, Wilson had slowly edged around the campfire to sit next to the magician on the other’s log. Of course, it was then that snow started falling from the damned sky, and the scientist sidled up closer to his sole companion, shivering.

Biting his lip, Maxwell slowly took his overcoat off and wrapped it around the smaller man’s quivering form, dragging the other closer into a tentative embrace.

Fortunately it was not long before Wilson had stopped chattering. Not so fortunately was how Maxwell found himself in his current situation. The scientist had fallen asleep on him, gripping his vest’s lapels, and snuggling into his neck. Maxwell hadn’t realised this until he started to hear soft snores coming from the other, and he couldn’t help the small smile that slowly made its way to his lips.

Tonight, just this once, he’d make sure that Charlie would not hurt his _friend_.


End file.
